The present invention relates to an eccentric grinder.
Eccentric grinders of the type under consideration include a grinding disc eccentrically positioned relative to a driving shaft of the motor of the grinder. Such eccentric grinders have been commercially available and have been disclosed for example in "Fachberichte fur-Metallbearbeitung", Apr. 3, 1983, title "Rotex", "Die neue Dimension des Schleifens". In these otherwise satisfactory eccentric grinders an optional adjustment of such a grinder to practical demands has not been, however possible. The gap between the pure coarse grinding and the fine grinding is too large. It has been suggested to avoid this problem to provide the grinder with further drive stages with different diameters of friction or toothed wheels, this however has been possible only with considerable enlargement of the drive structural componenents of the eccentric grinder.